Blends of acesulfame potassium and aspartame are known to be a preferred high intensity sweetener composition; as exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 4,158,068 to Von Rymon Lipinski et al. High intensity sweetener compositions are useful in cola beverage recipes as is described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,474,791 of Zablocki et al, which further describes the use of tamarind abstract in beverages. The '791 patent notes that the standard pH for a cola beverage is from about 3.05 to about 3.10 (See Column 2, lines 19-21). Such is apparently the case, notwithstanding the fact that in many respects higher, or more neutral, pH ranges have benefits in terms of extending the shelf life of aspartame containing products.
Due to the complex interaction of ingredients on the palate, it is not possible to predict the effect of ingredient combinations on flavor quality of cola formulations. One formulation is found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,495,170 to Beyts et al, example 2 at Column 6 of the '170 patent:
______________________________________ Ingredients Parts By Weight ______________________________________ Phosphoric Acid 12 Sodium Citrate 1 Sodium Benzoate 2.5 Caramel 25 Cola Essence 11 Saccharin 1.7 Chlorodeoxysugar 0.8 Carbonated Water 9946.0 ______________________________________
Even small variations in pH or ingredients can have unacceptable results in terms of the flavor, especially the cola flavor strength, the preferred "sour" taste; and especially with respect to high intensity sweeteners, the observed level of chemical taste or chemical aftertaste.